


Что бы ни случилось завтра

by EveRin13



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27882057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveRin13/pseuds/EveRin13
Summary: Он по-прежнему боялся будущего, теперь даже сильнее, чем когда-либо. Боялся, что однажды наступит завтра, в котором рядом с ним не будет Геральта.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Olgierd von Everec
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Написано исключительно по третьей игре. В другие игры не играла, книги не читала, сериал - отдельный фандом и отдельный Геральт.
> 
> Написано из любви к персонажам и в терапевтических целях.
> 
> For Johnny, because I love you and the way you love my work

Лютик увлеченно болтает, рассказывает о том, как идут дела в кабаре, декламирует несколько строк из своей последней баллады, посвященной Присцилле, жалуется на Аваллак'ха, занявшего его лучшие комнаты – _«Ты уж прости, но, в связи с этим нашествием магов на мое скромное заведение, у меня совсем не осталось свободных комнат, надеюсь, ты и твой друг не будете против разместиться вдвоем?»_

Геральт не слишком прислушивается. Его мысли сейчас заняты другим его, хм, другом. Тот странно ведет себя в последнее время, и ведьмак никак не может взять в толк, в чем тут дело. Хотя и подозревает, что не в «чем», а в _«ком»_. В нем, Геральте. 

\- Вот уж не думал, что когда-нибудь скажу это, - перебивает он непрерывный поток болтовни барда, - Но иногда мне хочется, чтобы все люди были похожи на тебя, Лютик. 

Лютик хмурит брови и смотрит на него с тревогой: 

\- Друг мой, ты не заболел? Возможно, последние события оказались для тебя чересчур… волнительными? 

Ведьмак залпом допивает содержимое стоящей перед ним кружки и задумывается, пытаясь подобрать слова: 

\- Ты всегда говоришь то, что у тебя на уме и на сердце. А он… Я вижу, что его что-то гложет, но он ведет себя… 

\- Как ты? – заканчивает его мысль Лютик, и Геральт в ответ может только еще сильнее нахмуриться, хотя, казалось, сильнее уже некуда. Бросив недовольный взгляд на друга, он поднимается с места и уходит в свою комнату. 

В ту самую, куда еще час назад ушел Ольгерд. 

*** 

Они путешествовали вместе несколько месяцев, с тех самых пор, как Геральт выцарапал душу Ольгерда из цепких лап Господина Зеркало. Если честно, он и сам не до конца понимал, зачем это сделал. Так же, как не понимал, почему позволил фон Эвереку последовать за ним. Гордый, самовлюбленный, холодный, как мраморная статуя, дворянин с самого начала ужасно его раздражал. Ведьмак многое повидал в своей долгой жизни, встречался с самыми разными людьми, но почему-то именно эту высокомерную рожу ему так хотелось подправить собственными кулаками. Впрочем, когда попытка снести с плеч голову с этой самой рожей ни к чему не привела, Геральт махнул на все рукой. В тот момент ему хотелось лишь поскорее избавиться от уродливого знака на лице и отправиться на Скеллиге, чтобы продолжить поиски Цири, оставив фон Эверека и О’Дима разбираться со своими проблемами самостоятельно. 

Тем страннее было то, как быстро и крепко Ольгерд пустил корни в его сердце. Раз за разом он повторял себе, что этот человек расплачивается за собственные ошибки. Но почему-то продолжал искренне сочувствовать и, может только слегка, ждать следующей встречи. Иногда Геральту даже казалось, что Ольгерд рад ему. Разумеется, это не могло быть правдой. Не так уж много людей на свете были бы рады его видеть, и уж точно в их числе не было атамана с каменным сердцем. Хотя бы потому, что тот был неспособен радоваться. 

И все же, в ту ночь, в святилище Лильвани ведьмак зачем-то спас его. Поставил на кон собственную душу, позволил демону играть в игры со своим разумом. И лишь чудом вышел из этой передряги живым. 

Ольгерд был благодарен. Еще бы он не был, так же, как и сам Геральт, он понимал, что у того не было причин его спасать. Поэтому сначала попытался подарить ведьмаку свою необыкновенную саблю, последнюю семейную реликвию, что у него осталась. А когда тот отказался, попросил позволить пойти с ним. Сказал, что у Геральта есть свой смысл, свое Предназначение. И, может, помогая ему, он найдет какой-то смысл и для себя. 

Поначалу Геральт сомневался в правильности своего решения. Но внезапный компаньон быстро показал, что может быть полезен. Он был хорошим воином, хотя его инстинкты, разумеется, во многом уступали ведьмачьим, зато на его стороне была магия. Рядом с ним Геральт мог быть спокоен за свою спину. Положиться на другого человека и не быть настороже 24 часа в сутки было… непривычно. Но очень приятно. 

И все же, в последние недели ему было неспокойно. Ольгерд странно вел себя, был напряжен и задумчив больше обычного, а самое главное – избегал его. Поначалу Геральт думал, что бывший атаман избегает любого общества, продолжая проживать все события, произошедшие, пока он был проклят каменным сердцем. Это было ему не в новинку, такое часто бывало и раньше, хотя и не длилось никогда так долго. Но на обратном пути из Велена ведьмак заметил, что его друг совершенно свободно общался с Цири. Рассказывал истории из своего прошлого, слушал ее рассказы о необыкновенных мирах, в которых она бывала, даже смеялся. Но всегда замолкал при его появлении. 

Почему-то думать об этом было больно. Не то, чтобы Геральт не был к этому готов. Если честно, все эти месяцы он ждал этого дня. Когда благодарность за спасение, что была первым чувством в сердце Ольгерда за долгое время, потеряет свою новизну и яркость. Когда он станет относиться к нему так же, как, в общем-то, все люди относятся к ведьмакам. 

Геральт знал, что это произойдет. 

Он не думал, что это произойдет так скоро. 

Говорят, ведьмаки не чувствуют боли. На самом деле, за десятилетия сражений с монстрами к боли действительно можно было привыкнуть. Но слабее от этого она не становилась. Поэтому Геральт приготовился резать по живому. Он знал, что однажды это произойдет, поэтому собирался закончить все сам. Чем скорее, тем лучше. Чтоб зажило быстрее. 

*** 

Ольгерд сидит на кровати, обессиленно склонив голову. Услышав, как открывается дверь, он едва заметно дергается посмотреть, кто там. Едва заметно для обычного человека, но не для ведьмака. 

Геральт закрывается за собой дверь и впивается в друга взглядом, отмечая все малозаметные изменения в нем. Осознав, что молчание затянулось, он, наконец, спрашивает: 

\- Что с тобой происходит? 

Ольгерд оборачивается, пытаясь выглядеть удивленным: 

\- Что происходит? О чем ты? – он нервно смеется и встает, отвернувшись к окну - Не думал, что отказ выпить с тобой так тебя встревожит. Но тебе не о чем беспокоиться, я всего лишь устал с дороги… 

\- Хватит! – рычит Геральт, подходя ближе. 

Он кладет руку на шею второго мужчины, заставляя его обернуться и безошибочно находя артерию. Мда… Что и требовалось доказать. 

\- Я – ведьмак, помнишь? Нас не так-то легко обмануть. Я вижу, как ты напрягаешься, когда я подхожу, все твое тело – как натянутая струна, готовая лопнуть. Я слышу, как резко ты замолкаешь рядом со мной, как ты стараешься даже дышать потише. Я чувствую, - он провел пальцами по шее Ольгерда и опустил руку, - как часто бьется твое сердце. Но, самое главное, я чую, как от тебя несет страхом. Что тебя гнетет? Почему ты так странно себя ведешь? Чего боишься? Почему избегаешь меня? 

Ольгерд стоит перед ним, не поднимая глаз. Изломанный, измученный виной за множество совершенных им ошибок, обычно он не показывал свои чувства, видимо, отвыкнув от этого. Но сейчас любой бы понял, что он чувствует на самом деле. И Геральт, не желая мучить его дальше, окончательно принимает, что должно произойти. 

\- Ты не обязан этого делать. Я спас тебя, потому что хотел этого. Ты мне ничего не должен. Поэтому, если хочешь уйти, просто скажи.


	2. Chapter 2

\- _Ты не обязан этого делать. Я спас тебя, потому что хотел этого. Ты мне ничего не должен. Поэтому, если хочешь уйти, просто скажи._

Ольгерд резко поднимает голову и, наконец, смотрит Геральту в глаза. Тот выглядит встревоженным и грустным. 

Как бы плохо ни было Ольгерду до этого, сейчас ему еще хуже. Своим поведением он ранит того, кто меньше всего этого заслуживает. Сердце сжимает тупой болью, которая почему-то отдается в руках. Пальцы ноют где-то глубоко внутри, в самых костях, отчего хочется сжать кулаки, впиться ногтями в ладони, до крови, чтобы хоть немного отвлечься, чтобы болело иначе. 

Ольгерд сжимает руку в кулак, но это не помогает. Он знал, что не поможет. Надо, наконец, сказать Геральту правду. От этой мысли по загривку ползет волна липкого жара. Если бы он был зверем, там встала бы дыбом шерсть. 

Он не ведьмак, но даже он понимает, как сильно от него сейчас пахнет страхом. 

\- Я не хочу уходить. Но если я скажу, что у меня на душе, ты сам меня прогонишь, - выдавить из себя даже эти несколько слов стоит ему огромных усилий. 

*** 

Поначалу он был счастлив. Да, воспоминания о том, что он потерял, часто навещали его, погружая в меланхолию, которая могла длиться несколько часов или несколько дней. И все же он был счастлив, потому что снова мог чувствовать. Он вдыхал пахнущий лесом воздух и не мог надышаться, смотрел на бурные морские волны, и не мог насмотреться, ел вкусную еду и не мог наесться, слушал щебетание птиц и не мог наслушаться. Его мир вновь был полон, кровь кипела, как никогда прежде, ему хотелось испробовать всего и сразу. Чувства опьяняли. 

Но постепенно он все больше погружался в воспоминания и грусть. Он все чаще думал о том, что Ирис наверняка была бы сейчас жива и счастлива со своим офирским принцем. И что Витольд, скорее всего, не был бы жив, с его-то тягой к приключениям, но его кровь точно не была бы на его, Ольгерда, руках. 

Каждый раз, помогая ведьмаку с очередным контрактом, освобождая очередное село, встреченное ими на пути, от очередного монстра, Ольгерд чувствовал облегчение. Но проходило лишь немного времени, и он вспоминал разрушения в доме, где они остановились на постой, или торговца, которого он приказал обобрать просто потому, что ему не понравилось, как тот на него посмотрел. И многих, многих людей, которые перешли ему дорогу или просто попались под руку. Ольгерд с каменным сердцем не жалел никого, кто стоял между ним и выгодой или надеждой на развлечение. Ольгерд с человеческим сердцем ненавидел себя за это. 

  


Чем больше проходило времени, тем более обеспокоенным выглядел Геральт. Когда ведьмак впервые появился на пороге захваченного Кабанами поместья, Ольгерд догадывался, что ему срочно нужны деньги и много. Но не спрашивал, для чего. Ему было все равно. Он не чувствовал ни стыда, ни сожаления от того, что втянул ведьмака в эту историю. Всем, что его хоть немного волновало, была его собственная шкура. 

Теперь же он знал историю Геральта и его приемной дочери. И, хоть он и заплатил за билет на корабль из собственного кармана, все же этого было недостаточно. Ольгерд не помнил, в какой момент он впервые подумал об этом, но однажды вдруг заметил, что к его причинам ненавидеть себя добавилась еще одна. 

_«Своими желаниями я задержал его на гребаные недели»._

Он старался не думать о том, что будет, если окажется, что из-за этой задержки Геральт опоздает. У него обычно даже получалось. 

До того самого момента, когда они вошли в хижину на Острове Туманов. 

Никогда прежде Ольгерд не видел столько боли, сколько было в каждом движении Геральта, нежно укачивающего бездыханное тело Цири. 

Никогда прежде Ольгерд не был свидетелем такой радости, что озарила лицо его друга, когда волшебный светлячок пробудил девушку от ее мертвого сна. 

Никогда прежде он не был так несчастен, потому что несчастен был кто-то другой. 

Никогда прежде он не был так счастлив чужому счастью. 

И как бы сильна ни была его любовь к Ирис, глядя на мирно беседующих у камина Геральта и Цири, Ольгерд вдруг понял, что никогда прежде он так не любил. 

С Ирис он повел себя эгоистично. Он заключил контракт с О’Димом, потому что хотел, чтобы Ирис принадлежала ему. О том, согласна ли на это девушка, он не думал. 

Сейчас же ему хотелось, искренне хотелось заботиться о другом человеке. 

Оберегать то, что ему дорого – _«Ольгерд, присмотри за ней, если Цири полезет в бой, я хочу, чтобы ты был рядом!»_

Хоть немного облегчить его ношу – _«Вы словно лишились отца. Они ждут, что ты позаботишься о них. Но помни, что и тебе есть на кого опереться»._

Просто идти рядом с ним, сражаться бок о бок, делить с ним пищу и ночлег. О чем-то большем Ольгерд даже думать себе запрещал. 

  


Однажды в Каэр Морхене, когда его с головой поглотила очередная книга – после обретения живого сердца Ольгерд полюбил чтение еще сильнее, чем прежде – к нему подсела Цири. Девушка выглядела уставшей после занятий с эльфом, и, пожалуй, расстроенной. Ольгерд нечасто говорил с ней, поэтому, не зная, как завязать разговор, некоторое время разглядывал ее. Он восхищался ею. Было в ней нечто такое, что с первого взгляда давало понять – с ней шутки плохи. Она многое повидала в своей короткой жизни, была способна на невероятные вещи. И при этом оставалась живой и искренней, полной любви. Ольгерд подумал, что если бы ему нужно было описать, что такое надежда, он описал бы Цири. 

\- Почему ты путешествуешь с Геральтом? – вдруг спросила девушка, пристально вглядываясь ему в лицо. 

От неожиданности Ольгерд засмеялся. 

\- Ты прямо как он, говоришь в лоб. – Он задумался, - Если честно, у меня нет ответа на этот вопрос. 

\- Как это понимать? – Цири нахмурилась, – Тебе что-то от него нужно? Или это благодарность? Я знаю, что ты был проклят, и Геральт спас тебя, но все же не понимаю… Ты не похож на того, кто бросит все и отправится в путь с ведьмаком просто ради приключений. 

\- Мне нечего было бросать. Я собственными руками разрушил все, что у меня было, и, поверь мне, я не заслуживал спасения. Если откровенно, рисковать своей шкурой ради меня было ужасно глупо с его стороны. Наверное, я пошел за ним лишь потому, что мне больше некуда было идти. 

Девушка внимательно слушала, и что-то такое было в ее взгляде, что заставляло продолжать говорить. 

\- Поначалу я думал, знаешь, отправлюсь в путь с ведьмаком, помогу ему, сделаю хоть что-то хорошее в своей жизни. Пусть не исправлю того, что натворил, но положу что-нибудь на вторую чашу весов. Искупления хотел. Но вот ведь какая штука, помощь-то ему не слишком нужна. Что есть я, что нет меня, он бы тебя все равно нашел, и все совершенные нами подвиги и сам бы совершил. 

Ольгерд провел рукой по гладко выбритому затылку, пальцы привычно легли на глубокие шрамы, которые отныне всегда будут напоминать ему о прошлом и о том, что изменилось в нем после встречи с Геральтом. 

\- Вот только, когда я рядом с ним, мне больше нечего желать. Подойди ко мне в этот момент демон и предложи выполнить любое мое желание, я бы ответил, что мне ничего не нужно. Когда-то я мечтал жить так, словно нет никакого завтра. Будущее пугало меня. Но рядом с Геральтом все иначе. 

\- Жить так, словно нет никакого завтра… - эхом повторила Цири, глубоко задумавшись, - Звучит ужасно грустно. Пусть завтра не случится никаких несчастий, но ведь и ничего хорошего не произойдет. Ты не пожелаешь дорогим тебе людям доброго утра, не засмеешься смешной шутке, не скажешь никому доброго слова, не займешься любимым делом, не полюбуешься закатом. Это словно каждый день заново умираешь. 

\- Ты куда мудрее, чем был я, когда встретил демона, обещавшего выполнить мое желание. 

\- Ты это загадал? И что же случилось? 

Ольгерд засмеялся: 

\- Геральту пришлось меня спасать, вот что случилось. 

Цири рассмеялась в ответ: 

\- Что ж, по крайней мере, из всей этой истории вышло хоть что-то хорошее. 

\- И что же это? 

\- Вы встретились. По нему трудно догадаться, но он доверяет тебе. Поэтому я хотела узнать… 

\- Я понимаю. Ты беспокоишься о нем. Я не слишком хороший человек, но ты можешь быть уверена, что я его не предам. 

Несколько минут она думала о чем-то, затем уверенно кивнула своим мыслям и светло улыбнулась: 

\- Спасибо. За это и за то, что ты рассказал. Наверное, мне нужно было это услышать. Управлять моими силами трудно, но я сделаю все, чтобы справиться. Потому что, что бы ни случилось завтра, у меня есть причины хотеть, чтобы оно настало. 

  


Эта девушка определенно восхищала его. Она была намного храбрее его. 

Ольгерд солгал. Он по-прежнему боялся будущего, теперь даже сильнее, чем когда-либо. С тех пор, как он осознал, что на самом деле испытывает по отношению к ведьмаку, к преследующему его чувству вины добавился страх. 

Людей, питавших пристрастие к собственному полу, общество презирало. Ольгерд помнил, как родители перестали приглашать одного из соседей, когда о нем поползли слухи. Некоторым даже везло получить взаимность, но в своем кругу они оставались изгоями. 

Впрочем, его не слишком волновало, что подумают о нем другие. 

Был лишь один человек, чье мнение было для него важно. Поэтому Ольгерд изо всех сил старался не выдать себя. Он не просто боялся быть отвергнутым. 

Он боялся, что однажды наступит завтра, в котором рядом с ним не будет Геральта. 

*** 

Ольгерд пытается собраться с силами и, наконец, произнести вслух то, о чем боялся даже думать. Но у него не получается. Он чувствует себя слабым и ничтожным, как никогда прежде. Несмотря на все, что с ним произошло, все, что сделал для него Геральт, он остался трусом, неспособным достойно принять свою судьбу. 

Внезапно его мрачные мысли прерывает удивленный голос: 

\- Так ты этого боишься на самом деле?


	3. Chapter 3

\- _Так ты этого боишься на самом деле?_ – удивился Геральт. 

Вот уж что никогда бы не пришло ему в голову. Они были близки, да, они доверяли друг другу, но чтобы Ольгерд так сильно боялся... расстаться с ним? Звучало невероятно, и в то же время ему хотелось, чтобы это оказалось правдой. В памяти вдруг начали всплывать разные незначительные мелочи. Взгляды, брошенные в его сторону, которые он не должен был заметить. То, как при встрече с монстром Ольгерд вдруг оказывался на полшага впереди него, неосознанно поднимая руку в защитном жесте – из всех людей он пытался защитить от опасности ведьмака! Рука на его плече во время похорон Весемира – он не оглядывался посмотреть, кто это был, но чувствовал безмолвное присутствие атамана. 

Геральт не знал, правда ли все эти вещи означали то, что ему хотелось, или он выдавал желаемое за действительное, и это бесило. 

\- Ведешь себя как Йеннифер! – не выдержав, рыкнул он, - Сам выдумал что-то, сам себя в этом убедил, а мне угадывать! 

  


Ольгерду вдруг вспомнился его первый визит в Каэр Морхен. Геральт тогда отправился поговорить с чародейкой, но через несколько минут вдруг вошел в крепость, хотя никто не видел, как он выходил наружу. Мокрый до нитки и ужасно злой, ведьмак снова пошел в башню, что-то бормоча себе под нос. 

В его бормотании можно было расслышать что-то про джинна, ревнивых ведьм, кровать – _почему все вокруг твердили про какую-то кровать?_ – а в какой-то момент Ольгерд явственно расслышал _«Вы с Трисс – прекрасная пара, ага, хрен там»._

Ламберт и Эскель чуть животы не надорвали от смеха, узнав, что Йенн выкинула Геральта порталом в озеро, и заодно они (большей частью Ламберт) посвятили Ольгерда в богатую историю безвременно усопшей кровати. А Геральт лишь сквозь зубы матерился и обещал, что оторвет им головы, если будут продолжать болтать. 

Если откровенно, сходство с нынешней ситуацией нетрудно было разглядеть. Делать собственные выводы о том, как поведет себя Геральт, а потом заставлять его гадать, что пошло не так, было нечестно. Ольгерд вел себя, как брошенная ведьма, а его ведь даже еще не бросили. Осознавать это оказалось неприятно. 

  


\- Прости. Я не пытаюсь решать что-то за тебя, просто о таком сложно сказать. 

_«Сложно сказать вслух, что я выродок. Не хочу видеть омерзение на твоем лице. Не хочу…»_

\- Не хочу, чтобы ты тоже ненавидел меня. 

\- «Тоже»? Кто же это тебя ненавидит? 

\- Я сам. 

  


Геральт снова подошел к нему вплотную, обхватил лицо Ольгерда ладонями и сказал тихо, почти шепотом: 

\- Не мучай себя. Нет ничего, что заставит меня тебя возненавидеть или прогнать. Перестань ранить себя этими мыслями. Просто скажи мне. 

Ольгерд глубоко вздохнул и встретился взглядом с золотыми глазами, пронизывающими его насквозь. 

\- Я люблю тебя. Я, мужчина, люблю тебя. Мало того, что я разрушаю все, к чему прикасаюсь, так еще и оказался мерзкой ошибкой природы... 

Он не смог закончить, потому что вдруг оказался в объятьях ведьмака. Геральт прижал его к себе так крепко, словно боялся, что он вырвется и сбежит. 

\- И поэтому я должен был прогнать тебя? Поэтому ты себя ненавидишь? 

Ольгерд кивнул, уткнувшись в плечо Геральта. Он все еще не слишком верил в то, что происходит. Но когда Геральт заговорил снова, Ольгерду хотелось верить, что облегчение в его голосе уме не почудилось: 

\- Я думал, ты хочешь пойти своей дорогой, я был готов к этому. Но теперь я точно никуда тебя не отпущу. 

*** 

Чуть позже Ольгерд расскажет, что чувства начали пробуждаться в его сердце еще задолго до смертельной игры с О’Димом, в тот вечер, когда Геральт отрубил ему голову. _«Я не помнил, когда мне в последний раз было так весело»._

А еще позже он расскажет о времени, когда отчаялся почувствовать хоть что-то. Геральт нахмурится, проводя пальцами по шрамам на его руках, и Ольгерд пообещает, что это в прошлом. 

А утром в их комнату ворвется Цири, которой что-то срочно нужно от Геральта, и к Ольгерду вернется его страх. Но лишь до вечера, когда Геральт и Цири вернутся, и, пока девушка будет взахлеб рассказывать Лютику и Золтану о том, как они угнали чьих-то лошадей, ведьмак подойдет к нему и поцелует на глазах у всех. _«Я с самого начала не планировал прятаться, да и все равно уже поздно»._

А после того, как Дикая Охота останется в прошлом, и юная ведьмачка отправится в свой собственный Путь, их с Геральтом занесет в Туссент. И, возможно, какое-то время необычная пара будет сенсацией при дворе княгини, но после избавления Боклера от Бестии им будет позволено многое из того, что было бы непростительно для других. 

И пусть Ольгерд по-прежнему будет бояться потерять Геральта, но он будет каждый день просыпаться рядом с ним и желать ему доброго утра, смеяться шуткам Варнавы-Базиля, осыпать комплиментами Марлену, заниматься делами любимой винодельни и любоваться закатами. 

И там, в Корво Бьянко, под жарким туссентским небом он наконец обретет покой. 

_Потому что что бы ни случилось завтра, у него будут причины хотеть, чтобы оно настало._


End file.
